


Neighbors

by tzunna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Daddy Kink, Kinky, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Lee Taeyong, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vaginal Sex, a lil but of dojae, jaehyun is the ultimate baby, johnjaeyong, johnny and taeyong are rivals, johnny is the ultimate dom, johnyong are jealous boyfriends, very kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzunna/pseuds/tzunna
Summary: Jaehyun recently moved out of his previous home to go find himself a life. He eventually finds a really nice apartment. Ever since, his life was almost nearing to perfection, well...Until his neighbors came along.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

_**Tuesday** _  
_**Seoul, South Korea** _ ****

"Woah~" A tall, adorable yet so handsome, brown-haired man stood inside the quite large room in awe. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to live in such a beautiful place.

"Pretty nice right?" A woman, who is the real estate agent, says as she leads the man named Jaehyun deeper inside the room. Despite the apartment being a bit small, it was very nice.

"Welp, that's all I could show right now. Everything you need is in here and yeah!" The woman smiled at Jaehyun who smiles back.

"By the way the neighbors here are really nice, super friendly too. So don't be shocked if any of them suddenly comes up in front of your front door" She chuckles as she remembered how the people are in this building.

"Oh I see..." If he has to be completely honest here, he's kinda shy to meet them. Jaehyun knows damn well that he's the shy type so he just hopes that he could actually befriend at least one or two of his neighbors.

"Mhm, anyways that's all for now, you already know the passcode right? If you do great then I'll be taking my leave" The woman bows slightly before she makes her way out.

"Oh and one last thing!" She stops mid-way, suddenly remembering something super(not really) important. This immediately caught the young man's attention.

"The walls here aren't soundproof so if you wanna you know...get to it, just remember to quiet down" She winks and disappeared from his sight, leaving a totally red Jaehyun. He mean, it's not like that he's going to 'get to it' in the near future or anything, definitely not.

He flops his whole body on the soft bed and felt like he was in heaven. He wonders if he should greet his neighbors...Nah his introverted ass won't be able to make it. Jaehyun sighs before walking towards his luggage full of clothes beside the bed and unpacked it. Guess he could do some cleaning & decorating just to spend his remaining time.

After a few hours, Jaehyun checked his watch to realize it's already 8 pm. He never knew that he has been unpacking and stuff for almost 3-4 hours. He can feel his back hurting so he decided it's time to take a nice, warm shower.

Jaehyun steps inside the bathroom and started stripping his clothes. From his white T-shirt, his jeans, underwear and puts them in the laundry basket that he bought a few days ago. Soon hopping inside the glass door covered shower and turned it on. Warm, soothing water poured on the young man's well-built body which causes water droplets to gently roll down, a cloudy mist fog surrounded the entire shower room.

After cleaning himself up and had a very relaxing shower, he got out of the room and wears an over-sized tee with sweatpants. Jaehyun lounges on the bed and is suddenly starting to feel a little bit hungry. But then remembers that he hasn't bought groceries yet. Shit. Guess he's skipping dinner for today. His eyelids are getting kinda droopy right now and are on the verge of closing, soon falling into dreamland. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wednesday_ **   
**_Seoul, South Korea_ **

As Jaehyun was checking out on one of the snack aisles at Walmart, his eyes caught a very tall and handsome man a few meters beside him. He had soft yet strong features, his brown hair looks so soft too and oh boy his height was the highlight. Jaehyun considers himself quite tall with a height of 6 feet but now that he sees that mysterious man, he felt small.

Jaehyun kinda wanted to know more about him but being the shy introvert he is, he didn't have the balls to do it. So he decides to give up and just hopes that he could meet the tall man again. The young man sighs before grabbing a bag of chips and went towards the cashier to pay for his stuff, he bought a lot and when I mean a lot I mean A LOT. From a few microwavable foods and instant noodles to many different kinds of snacks, pretty unhealthy, he knows that. But Jaehyun didn't know how to cook so he had no choice.

The young man notices that the same man from before had already gotten out of the place, he felt a bit disappointed not going to lie. After paying, Jaehyun steps out and walks back to his new apartment. He checked the time on his phone to see it's only 9.46 am, still pretty early, but he got nothing to do.

When Jaehyun was about to go inside his apartment, he spotted a blonde-man standing in front of his front door. From where he was standing, Jaehyun was super amazed by how handsome yet so beautiful the man looks. His features were very sharp and are probably a tad bit shorter than himself, kinda the opposite of the other person he saw at the store.

The unfamiliar man looked like he was looking for someone so Jaehyun, with all his confidence gathered, walk up to him with a large plastic bag in hand.

"Are you looking for anything?" He spoke. This immediately made the man look directly at him, it was so fast Jaehyun thought he had broken his neck. His face brightened up and smiled sweetly.

"You're the one who recently moves here right?" The unknown man beams as he steps closer to Jaehyun who nodded hesitantly. With that answer, his smile got even wider and suddenly wraps his arms around the taller. This caught him off guard and dropped the plastic bag.

"Heh sorry for that, I'm Lee Taeyong by the way" The man that goes by the name of taeyong, introduces himself after letting go of Jaehyun. For some reason, his heart was beating faster than normal. What was that feeling? It felt good but also confusing.

"O-oh yeah um it's okay, I'm Jung Jaehyun" He greeted.

"Well Jung Jaehyun, it's really nice to meet you" Taeyong's smile never left. Jaehyun felt his heart beating faster and faster, the man standing in front of him is doing things to him without him realizing it. Now that he's a lot closer to him, the taller can now take a closer look at his face. The smaller is so much more handsome up close.

Taeyong diverted his attention to the plastic bag Jaehyun dropped and gasped when he notice the items.

"That's a lot of...Junk food" He says worriedly. Despite himself being a food lover, Taeyong doesn't like eating too much of those.

"Oh that...I don't know how to cook so" Jaehyun laughs nervously while scratching the back of his nape.

"That's not good for you and you know it" The smaller scolded him. Wow, Jaehyun never knew that he's actually being scolded by someone he just met a few seconds ago. Taeyong thinks for a moment before he was struck by an idea.

"Are you available later on?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then have lunch with me" Taeyong offered. This being said made Jaehyun confused. Lunch?Together?But they only just met tho.

"Uh sure? Guess I don't mind" He responded. The smaller smile got livelier and it was the sweetest smile Jaehyun had seen.

"Great! I'll meet you later and get ready okay?" The taller nods.

"Well see you later then! Bye~" Taeyong waves his hand before running off to his own place, leaving Jaehyun awestruck. He just got a friend himself, a perfect one too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wednesday** _   
_**Seoul, South Korea** _

Jaehyun isn't ready for this. He literally just got invited to a lunch date or something like that in such a sudden moment. And right now he's waiting very patiently for the blonde, handsome man he met just now. He's already done changing into proper clothes and is all set, all he needs to do is wait.

Now that he thinks about it, Jaehyun wonders what was the feeling from before. It was unusual and he never felt something like that before. When Taeyong hugged him, it was like he was suddenly hit by pure ecstasy. It felt good and euphoric, his presence itself gave him a blissful feeling.

Jaehyun was really deep in thought to the point he didn't realize that his front door was knocking. He snaps out of it and rushed to the door. Swinging it open to reveal the same blond-man he met, Taeyong beams and flashed his heartwarming smile.

"You ready?" He asks the taller. Jaehyun nodded in response and before he knew it, he was immediately dragged out of his room.

"E-eh?"

Taeyong didn't say anything since he was just too excited to hang out with the young man. He was very much interested in him so he really wants to get to know more about him, plus he has already fallen in love. But of course, he can't tell him that just yet.

The two went out of the building and went towards wherever the hell Taeyong is dragging him to. Let's say that the walk is one of the most tiring walk Jaehyun has ever had. They literally went Usain bolt because the smaller wouldn't catch a break, and it seems like he was in some kind of hurry.

After a few minutes of intense running, they arrived in some kind of normal Korean restaurant you'd normally find in the streets. Taeyong pulls Jaehyun inside and the smell of spices and delicious ass barbeque hits them hard. The two are starting to drool already.

They sat on one of the tables available, it had a large barbeque grilled or something in the middle of it. Jaehyun actually never ate somewhere in a place like this before so he's quite excited and curious. An old lady came to get their order and Taeyong ordered it for them both, she nodded sweetly before heading inside.

"I never eat this before..." He admitted. Taeyong widened his eyes in surprise and looks at him in disbelief.

"Wait seriously?!" Jaehyun nodded slowly.

"You're missing out, where are you from?" The smaller ask curiously. This was the first time he met a Korean that never eats its homeland's foods.

"I'm born here but I was raised outside the country, so I don't really eat the foods. I eat kimchi tho"

"Woah that's cool, your Korean is very fluent"

"Thanks um, both my parents are Korean so that's why. I'm technically bilingual"

"What's the other one?"

"English"

"Oh, I know English too!"

"Really?" Taeyong nods proudly as he straightens his posture confidently.

 _"Well If you can speak in English then I would very be intrigued in talking with you, also I want to say that you're very good looking and I think I like you"_ Jaehyun speaks all of that in English without catching a breath.

Yes, he did just admitted that he might have already liked the smaller but he was sure that he doesn't understand him. As expected, Taeyong looks at him confused and...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes"

"Pfft-"

The taller bursts into laughter as he holds onto his belly to contain himself. He was literally dying of laughter until everyone else in the restaurant looks at them like he was some weird crazy fucker. Taeyong gave him a very offended look but suddenly his heart flutters as Jaehyun laughs even more. He grins cutely while putting his elbow on the table with his chin resting on his hand.

' _Ah still so handsome even when laughing~'_ He cooed internally.

_'Is it too soon to fall in love?'_

_~_ **_A fe_ ** _**w hours later~** _

After the two had the most amazing hang out they ever had, they got back to the apartment building as the clock already strikes 9 pm. Jaehyun and Taeyong arrive in front of the taller's front door and was just about to bid goodbye.

"I had a lot of fun Jaehyunie" Jaehyunie? That's new.

"I had fun too" He flashed his dimples, causing Taeyong's heart to shatter into a billion pieces because of how adorable those dimples are.

"Also how old are you?"

"Uh 23"

"Oh! Then you should call me Hyung from now on" The smaller grins.

"You're older than me?"

"Mhm, I'm 25 but anyways~ I live right beside you sooo if you ever need me or anything just knock on my door" Taeyong explains while pointing at the long plain door a few meters away from Jaehyun's.

The smaller unexpectedly steps closer to Jaehyun and whispers in his ear.

"Hope we could do this again" He says before going back to his previous position. Jaehyun felt his entire body burning and his ears completely hot, oh my the things Taeyong does to him was unbelievable.

"Night Jaehyunie~" He chimes. Soon walking off to his own room and head inside. As Taeyong got out of Jaehyun's sight, he exhales deeply. Not realizing that he was actually holding onto his breath.

He fell too soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saturday** _   
_**Seoul, South Korea** _

After meeting Taeyong, Jaehyun never spent a day without him. He actually got to know more about him and oh how he fell harder than before. The same goes for Taeyong, he was very well sure that he loves him.

Taeyong notices that the younger has a quite expressionless look, he looked stoic and cold. But in reality, he found out that he was actually just an adorable flustered wreck that has to be protected at all times.

Unfortunately, the two aren't meeting for today because Taeyong had some stuff to do. So Jaehyun is probably going to spend most of his time alone for today. P r o b a b l y.

Right now, Jaehyun is peacefully watching tv with a bowl of cereal in hand. Oh it was going so well with watching his favorite K-drama to which he wishes he was in one, until his eyes caught a little something on the floor...

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK-" Jaehyun yelled at the top of his lungs as he literally flipped his bowl of cereal and ran off to get something to smack that shit. It was small, dark and have 8 legs. You guessed it, it's a damn spider you guys ain't respecting.

It's funny how the young man once thought that if he ever encountered a spider, he would probably befriend it. But now that he actually did, he instead screams his ass off while on the verge of shitting a whole brick.

When he came back to the living room with a broom in hand, the spider had already disappeared. Or so he thought. Jaehyun sighs in relief before dropping the broom on the floor. But as he looked behind him, he was met with the same spider hanging on a web which only a few inches away from his face.

"Fuck this shit!" He yelled once more. Without thinking straight, which he never does, he ran out of his room and instantly closed the door behind him. His back met the door and slowly slides downwards while he catches his breath.

Now that he thinks about it, what is he going to do now? There's a literal spider inside his room and he ain't gonna take care of that shit. Oh how he wished Taeyong was here to help him. Actually nevermind that, even tho Jaehyun only met him for a week, he knows damn well the older is a scaredy-cat. Instead of helping he would just run off.   
  
  
  
  
  


**_?????? P.O.V_ **

As I lazily walk back to my apartment room, I spotted a guy shakily standing in front of his...I guess his front door? He looked like he was debating whether he should get inside or not. When I get a bit closer to him, he looked so...sO CUTE! Omg I'm literally fangirling from where I was standing. Ah he's kinda tiny too. Definitely a bottom.

I got curious so I decided to approach him. When I was only a few meters away, he didn't seem to notice me so I speak up.

"What are you do-"

"aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"WHAAAAAAAA-" I yelled after he started shouting all of a sudden. I guess he was startled by me. This cute guy seems to have already calmed down when he noticed me, he looked surprised and...red?

"O-oh, s-sorry for that um...I was just s-shocked" He stuttered while playing with the hem of his very large T-shirt. Okay, I think I fell I love. Is this what you call love ay first sight? Yeah probably.

"Nah it's my fault, I kinda showed up out of nowhere" I replied as I scratch the back of my neck. From up close, he looked way cuter. But there was one thing that caught of me off guard...Why is he not wearing pants?

"Umm it's fine...I guess" He says shyly. So he's the shy type huh...Oh I'm going to have so much fun with him.

"Also do you have any problems? I saw you struggling or some sort so I was curious" I asked. He widens his eyes and looks at his door as if he just remembered.

"Oh, I uh..."  
  
  
  


**_Jaehyun P.O.V_ **

I wonder if I should tell him, wouldn't it be embarrassing to tell him that there's a spider inside and I'm too scared to get rid of it? Yeah. But then again, we weren't close so he wouldn't expose me right?

"T-there's um...Something i-inside" Goddamnit Jaehyun! Why do you keep stuttering? In front of _him_ too.

"Oo, want me to take care of it?" He offered me. What? Did I hear that right? Did he just offer himself? Shit, should I just say yes? Then again, the spider is gonna be gone AND I can get to know him better. So this is probably a winwin solution. I gently nod in response.

"Well, I can't help without you opening the door can I?" He chuckled. Is he teasing me? Oh whatever, all that matters is that I just embarrassed myself in front of him. I internally slapped myself before unlocking the door by putting on the passcode and open it. The tall guy went inside while I follow from behind, getting as close as possible just in case that damn spider came up.

"Oof" Suddenly, my face hits his back as he stops in his tracks. The action caused me to smell his scent, oh God he smells so fucking good what?

"Wait what am I looking for again?" He asked me. Oh how I didn't think of telling him...Good job Jaehyun, go fuck yourself.

"Umm...a spider" I whispered lowly so he couldn't hear me.

"A what?"

"S-spider" I said once more, this time a bit louder.

"Seriously?" He started to laugh. I pouted angrily cuz did he just laugh at me? If he wasn't so hot I would have kicked him in the balls already.

"J-just get it out!" I whined. He stopped laughing and soon go look for that fucking spider, but hey...Maybe if it wasn't for that spider, wouldn't have met him again.

Soon enough, he finally killed it and threw it in the trash. Press F for respect. But I'm not gonna do that cuz I fucking hate it.

"Welp, it's gone now. You're safe" He said as he brushes off his hands.

"Thank you" I mumbled while fondling with my fingers, refusing to stare at him.

"No problem, can I get something in exchange?" Huh? Exchange? What exchange? I looked at him confused. He chuckles before he started to walk closer to me.

"Exchange, so you basically do something for me as an offer because I helped you get rid of that small harmless spider" He explained as he keeps getting closer and closer to the point I stumble backward.

"O-oh, what do you want?" My back suddenly met my wall, leading him to be a few inches apart from me. From here, I can feel his warm breath fanning me. It feels so...soothing yet so daring.

He looks at me with his oh so deep brown eyes, he looks so hot and handsome I almost fell on my knees. Weird, I actually forgot about Taeyong. All I could think about was just this mysterious, tall man whos literally playing with me right now. He lowered his head closer to the side of my ear, causing my breath to hitch. His breath tingles me, I don't know what and how but I felt something kinda wet in my area.

"I want..." He paused as I was anticipating an answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You" 


End file.
